Weekend Retreat
by Yayoi Kei II
Summary: The whole Emerald team is in need of a getaway. Ritsu and Takano's love is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Wait…mmmmm….stop. I can't take anymore…huh?" Ritsu opened his eyes and looked down as the dark figure removed his mouth from around Ritsu's cock. He slowly looked up into his eyes with a sad expression. "Fine." he said. "I'll be going then." Ritsu looked up in alarm. "Wait, I didn't mean…" the figure turned to look at him with a weak smile. "I'm tired of this Onodera. It's time I go to someone who appreciates me." With that, the figure walked towards the door. "Wait!" Ritsu shouted desperately. "Come back, Takano-san!" The figure didn't stop. "Good-bye, Onodera…Onodera…Onodera…"

"-dera."

"-odera."

"ONODERA!"

Ritsu's eyes snapped open.

He looked up to see an angry Takano staring down at him. "The fuck do you think you're doing Onodera?!" Takano snapped. "Muto finished her script long ago, did you look it over?"

"Uh, hai! I put it on your desk to look over and….." Ritsu looked down at his desk to find not only had he fallen asleep, but he had also fallen asleep on the script. Sweat dripped from his face as he looked up at his angry boss. "Uh….."

"Nevermind." Takano growled. "Give it to me and get ready to haul ass to the printers."

Takano ripped the script from the desk and stormed off.

 _Crap._ Ritsu thought. _I gotta pull myself together._ He stood up to get ready and stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God it was just a dream…_

Ritsu stepped off the elevator and made his way towards his desk. _Made it in time..._ He braced himself for the smell of his unwashed and defeated coworkers but was surprised to find everyone bright and talking together excitedly. "What's going on?" he asked. "Oh, Ritchan!" Kisa exclaimed. "Guess what?! Yokozawa-san was just here and he's taking us all to the beach for a weekend retreat!"

 _All of us?_ Ritsu glanced over at Takano.

"Well, what do you think!" Kisa asked, dragging Ritsu back to reality.

"Oh, it sounds great Kisa-san. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, let's go to the store and get some snacks for the trip Ritchan!"

"Sure, Kisa-san, just let me straighten up and I'll meet you outside."

Everyone made their way to the door, shouting good-bye's behind them, leaving Ritsu and Takano alone. _Ugh I didn't think this through..._ Ritsu thought to himself as he started gathering papers into a pile on his desk.

"So?" Takano asked, coming over to stand next to Ritsu.

"So, what?" Ritsu replied.

"What were you dreaming about earlier?"

Ritsu's face flushed. "Nothing in particular."

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Saying you didn't mean something. Well?"

"It's really none of your business Takano-san. I'd really like to just get this done and get home. So if you-"

Ritsu felt his face being pulled up and caught his breath as his mouth met Takano's cool, moist lips.

He pushed away. "Taka-mmmm" He was drawn back in, Takano's tongue slipping deep into Ritsu's mouth slowly torturing his tongue till he felt like his whole face would burst into flame.

Takano pulled back and touched his forehead to Ritsu's, staring deep in to his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend. I hope you're prepared" Takano whispered, making Ritsu's knees buckle slightly. "Don't take too long getting home." He gave Ritsu a peck on the lips and strode out the door leaving Ritsu staring at his retreating back.

Ritsu stared blankly at the shelves, not fully comprehending what was in front of him.

"You must really like candy, Ritchan." Kisa came up behind him.

"Huh?" Ritsu snapped back to his senses and stared at his coworker.

'Well you've been staring at it forever. Something wrong?" Kisa gave Ritsu a concerned look.

"No, I'm fine. Just trying to make a decision. I don't know if I should go or not."

"What?!" What're you talking about Ritchan? It's gonna be so much fun, you have to go!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Did something happen with Takano-san?"

Ritsu looked over at Kisa, alarmed. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about, why would something happen between me and Takano-san that's crazy! Ahahahaha y'know what I think I'll take this and uh maybe I should go get something to drink I'll be right back!"

Ritsu ran over to the drinks, out of breath. _Oh my God, that was close._

"I know about you guys, y'know." came a voice behind him. He turned to see Kisa staring at him.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Why can't you just be honest, Ritchan? Everyone knows."

 _Everyone?!_

"It's fine, y'know. Even I have..." Kisa flushed. "Well, let's just say I understand."

"You're my friend, Ritchan. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. You can be honest with me."

Ritsu looked away. How could he talk to anyone about his feelings when he wasn't even sure how he felt himself? How could he put in to words that he might be in love with Takano again, but constantly resists his advances, yet is terrified that someday he might one day get fed up and leave him alone? He turned back to his friend and smiled.

"Thanks Kisa-san. I'll keep it in mind."

"Onodera?"

Ritsu looked up to see Takano standing over him, yet again.

"Huh? How'd you get in here?"

Takano looked over at the door. "It was unlocked. Honestly the way you've been spacing out lately it's a wonder you haven't been molested yet."

"Huh?!" Ritsu exclaimed. "It might interest you to know but you're the only one who has such sordid thoughts running through your head, Takano-san."

He turned back to his suitcase and resumed packing. Takano walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. _Make yourself at home, why don'tcha_ Ritsu thought bitterly.

"Y'know Onodera" Takano sat down on the couch, "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Something on your mind?"

"No" Ritsu said without looking up.

Takano stared. Ritsu could feel a hole burning in his head. He looked up.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"I don't have time for this."

Ritsu stood up and made his way to the door to enlighten his uninvited guest as to how it worked when he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" he squirmed.

"Put me down! Takano-san!"

Takano threw him onto the bed and leered over him.

"Onodera...you've been distant lately. Even more so than usual. I don't like it one bit."

He leaned down and captured Ritsu's mouth with his own. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll have to force it out of you."

His hand trailed down Ritsu's stomach to the base of his pants and slowly worked them open.

"Takano-san, wait..." Ritsu pleaded. "Uhn!" He closed his eyes and moaned as Takano slipped his hand in and grinded against Ritsu's stiffening cock. His hand trembled in a feeble attempt to push Takano off.

Takano grabbed Ritsu's hand and guided him down his chest to his own throbbing member.

 _Oh God_ Ritsu felt his resistence melting away as Takano's hand covered his and slowly eased him up and down, feeling his entire length under his rough jeans.

Takano pulled back and removed Ritsu's shirt and pants, leaving him naked and trembling with desire.

"Ritsu." he said, huskily.

Ritsu looked up to see Takano staring down at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Remove my clothes."

 _Eh?_ Ritsu stared up, trying to wrap his mind around what he was just told to do.

"Do it."

Ritsu blinked and sat up slowly. Takano, without taking his eyes of the trembling boy, lifted his arms up over his head. Ritsu, without looking at Takano, took the hem of his shirt in his hands and lifted it up over his body. He stared down at what he knew he had to do next and froze. He fumbled with the zipper, his face getting hotter by the second. Takano's stare bore into him as he slid his boxers down and off.

"Th-there." Ritsu stammered, unable to look up. He'd never felt so embarrassed or hot in his life.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as Takano grabbed his behind and hoisted him up onto his naked lap. Their cocks met and Ritsu's entire body melted at the contact.

"Ritsu." Takano grabbed the back of Ritsu's head and crushed his mouth with his. At the same time, his other hand wrapped around their joined members and began stroking torturously slow. Ritsu moaned into Takano's mouth, his tongue trapped in a whirlwind of passion.

"Ah, ah!" He threw his head back as Takano's hand picked up its pace. He felt Takano's mouth close around the side of his neck as his hand pumped harder and harder.

"Takano-san..." he breathed. "I'm gonna..."  
Before he could finish, his whole body shuddered in a fit of ecstasy at the same time he felt Takano's convulse against his own. His whole body went limp against Takano's chest and he closed his eyes.

He was vaguely aware of Takano laying him down on the bed and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ritsu dragged his suitcase towards the door like a man on his way to his own execution. He yawned and struggled to remember if he had everything he needed. Since SOMEONE had decided to interrupt his packing last night, he had to get up ridiculously early to finish.

He walked out to find Takano standing outside his own door, looking towards him.

"It's about time you got up."

"Who's fault do you think that is..." Ritsu mumbled bitterly, locking the door behind him.

He strode towards the elevator without looking up. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked back and, before he could say anything, Takano's mouth closed around his.

"Mmf" Ritsu shut his eyes.

Takano pulled back and smiled. "Good morning"

Ritsu blushed.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

–

"Isn't this great, Ritchan!" Kisa exclaimed.

Ritsu looked around. Everyone was crammed into a tight minivan. Ritsu and Kisa in the middle, Mino and Hatori in the back, Yokozawa driving and Takano in the passenger seat.

"I suppose, if you enjoy feeling like a hot sardine." Ritsu remarked.

He glanced towards the front. Takano and Yokozawa were talking excitedly about their cat. Ritsu's heart ached when he saw Takano's eyes light up. _What's his deal. Always spouting 'I love you I love you' but he never looks like that when he's around me..._

Ritsu's eyes widened. He shook his head furiously. _Ugh what do I care. He can talk to whoever he wants, doesn't matter to me._

–

2 hours later, they pulled up to an old japanese style inn.

"Everyone line up." Yokozawa instructed. "Mino and Hatori, you will be in room #2. Kisa and Onodera, you will be in room #3, and Takano and I will be in room #1."

Ritsu's eyes shot up. _They're sharing a room?!_

"C'mon Ritchan! Let's go see our room!" Kisa dragged Ritsu away. Takano's eyes met his for a split second and he felt a pain in his heart.

–

Ritsu walked sullenly down the hall. His and Kisa's room was at the far end of the hall where the hot springs were located next door. Mino and Hatori were a little further down the hall. He went to turn the corner where Takano and Yokozawa's room was but quick turned back around and planted himself against the wall. He peeked around the corner to see Takano in a heated battle with Yokozawa.

"Where the fuck do you get off making the room assignments?! I told you we could figure it out when we got here!"  
"Who's got time for shit like that?! What's done is done, deal with it!"

"I'm switching rooms, I don't care what you say." Takano stormed towards the hall.

"Masamune!"

 _Oh shit!_ Ritsu turned to run but got yanked back by his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takano snapped.

"Uh, back to my room." Ritsu smiled.

"Good, I'm coming with you. Kisa's gonna be in Yokozawa's room and I'm staying in yours."

"No no no no. Uh, we already unpacked and it's too much of a bother, we're fine where we are." Ritsu stammered. "Everything's fine the way it is." he said again.

"Is it really?" Takano glared.

Ritsu gulped.

"Yes it is."

 _No it's not._

"You're fine with me sleeping with Yokozawa."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

 _No! It's not fine!_

"Onodera!"

"Masamune!"  
They turned to see Yokozawa standing behind them.

"You heard him, the arrangements are fine the way they are. Let's go."

Takano stared hard at Ritsu's cast down eyes.

"Fine, have it your way."

He turned to follow Yokozawa back to his room. Ritsu stared after him.

 _I'm so stupid!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Look Rit-chan! The beach!" Kisa ran excitedly down the sand.

"Yeah...it's blue..." Ritsu mumbled.

He trudged down after Kisa. Sleep had not been his friend last night. He couldn't stop thinking about Takano and Yokozawa. Alone. Sharing a room. Their fight. What had been said. _If I had just agreed with him..._ He turned towards the laughter behind him. Hatori and Mino were already set up on their towels, each with a book and umbrella. Takano and Yokozawa were busy putting on sunscreen. Takano laughed again and Ritsu gritted his teeth. _Probably talking about that stupid cat again. Seriously, there are other things to talk about._

He started to turn around but stopped. Takano had turned his back so Yokozawa could put sunscreen on his back. Takano glanced over and their eyes met. Ritsu flushed and turned away with a 'hmph!' and ran down to the water.

"Rit-chan..." Kisa said to him as he made his way into the water. "Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Huh?!" Ritsu snapped back. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Well, think about it. You're obviously in love with him yet, every chance you get to make a move, you either run away or deny it. You're just like every one of those annoying girl characters in shojo manga. Just be straight with him. Go up there, grab Takano away, kick Yokozawa in the nuts, then go get some."

"Wha-wha-wha...!" Ritsu stammered. "I can't believe you're saying this to me!"

"Who's the guy who hides every time this guy Yukina shows up, huh?!"

Kisa flushed crimson. "Th-that's not the same!"

"Oh, yeah? Well maybe I'll stop lying for you and tell him exactly where you are. Under your desk!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"The hell I wouldn't!"

"Ahhhhh!" Kisa pounced.

"Gyah!" Kisa's weight knocked him over.

"Kisa-san! Let me go!" The two kicked and struggled each trying to pin the other to the ground (thankfully this is all happening towards the shore).

"Having fun?"

They both looked up to see Takano glaring down at them.

"Yes, we are." Ritsu glared back.

"You should go back, Yokozawa's waiting for you."

Kisa sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, should I now?" Takano put his hand on his hip, studying Ritsu.

"Y-yeah. It's more fun without you anyway."

A snap cracked through the air like a whip.

"Ah!" Ritsu cried as Takano yanked him up off the ground.

"Ow! Takano-san! Let me go!" Ritsu struggled as he was dragged across the sand. He tugged at Takano's hand trying to free his arm but it was useless. _I can't break his grip. This really hurts!_

They came up to a storage shed a ways away from the group. Takano opened the door, threw Ritsu in, and locked it behind him. Ritsu crashed in to a line of surf boards and fell to the ground. He looked up to see Takano towering over him. His eyes a dark pool of anger.

"T-Takano-san..."

Takano reached down and yanked Ritsu up by his arm, slammed him against the wall and pushed his lips against Ritsu's.

"Mmph!" Ritsu could feel his head being pushed back against the wall. Takano's tongue forced it's way through Ritsu's mouth. Their tongues locked in a fierce battle.

Ritsu pushed against Takano's chest. _I can't breathe!_

"Bah!" Ritsu gasped as Takano pulled away.

His relief didn't last long. Takano yanked down Ritsu's swim trunks, pushed him down to the ground, grabbed hold of his slightly hardened member and began pumping.

"Takano-san, stop!" Ritsu pleaded. _This doesn't feel right!_

Takano leaned down and Ritsu gasped as he felt Takano's warm mouth wrap around him. Tears sprang from his eyes as he felt Takano's tongue go down and up his length, stopping at the top to swirl slowly around his throbbing tip.

"Takano...please..." Ritsu panted, looking up towards the top of the shed. His face felt hot from desire and lack of sleep.

Takano pulled back and stared blankly at Ritsu, cum dripping down the side of his mouth.

He stood up and turned his back to Ritsu. Ritsu stared as Takano slowly brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his mouth.

"Good-bye Ritsu."

Ritsu's eyes widened. _Huh?_

Takano made his way to the door.

"W-Wait!" Ritsu struggled to stand up, pulling his trunks up in the process.

"You're right." Takano turned back to him with a smile.

"Maybe I'd be better off with Yokozawa."

 _NO!_

Ritsu tried to yell but his throat had closed up.

His eyes clouded over as Takano walked out the door.

 _This can't be happening..._

He felt himself fall through the door.

"Rit-chan!"

He tried to look up and all went black.

–

"Rit-chan?"

Ritsu blinked his eyes open. _Where am I?_

He looked over to see Kisa staring down at him, worried.

"Are you alright?"  
Ritsu struggled to sit up.

"Lay down Rit-chan." Kisa gently pushed him back down.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself. I was hanging back after you and Takano left and then I saw him walking down the beach but you weren't with him. I ran up towards the direction he had left from and I saw you just as you collapsed. I know you didn't get much sleep last night so I'm guessing that's why."

 _Yeah._ Ritsu looked away. _That's why..._

Kisa stood up. "You should get some rest Rit-chan. I'll go tell Mino and Hatori you're alright. They were worried about you."

Ritsu looked up. _Just them?_

"What about Takano and Yokozawa?"

"Oh they were already leaving when I found you. I saw them go in to their room just as we got in."

Ritsu snapped up.

 _It can't be!  
_ "Rit-chan!"  
Ritsu bolted past Kisa and ran down the hall.

 _No way no way no way no way_

He skidded to a stop in front of room #1.

He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Takano-san!" he pounded on the door.

"Open up!"

No answer.

He pressed his ear to the door. The voices were muffled but he could just make out what they were saying.

"Masamune, are you sure?" the first voice asked.

"Whatever." the second voice replied.

"Have it your way."

The voices stopped.

 _NO WAY!_

"Takano-san!" Ritsu pounded harder.

Still no answer.

Ritsu gritted his teeth.

He pulled his leg back.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

-SLAM-


	4. Chapter 4 (last chapter)

Chapter 4:

Ritsu looked up from where the opened door had knocked him over to see Takano staring down at him.

They stared for a moment before Takano turned his head and started walking away, his suitcase trailing behind him.

 _He's leaving?_

"Taka-"

"Masamune!"

Ritsu turned to see Yokozawa's angry face poke out of the room.

He turned to look at Ritsu and his face turned even sour.

"The hell are you doing here?"

Ritsu stood up quickly.

"I-I was just going to get a soda and I tripped..."

He bowed his head quickly. "Excuse me!"

He took off in the direction Takano had headed. He ran into the lobby and saw Takano talking with the receptionist.

"Wait!"

Takano didn't even turn his head.

Ritsu ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I said!"

Takano sighed.

"Please excuse me a moment."

He yanked Ritsu by the arm and pulled him into the next hallway.

"What the hell is your problem?! Couldn't you see I was-"

"Don't leave!"

Ritsu buried his head in Takano's chest.

"Please...I...I don't want you to go."

Takano looked down at the shaking boy.

"What does it matter?"

Ritsu looked up, his face flushed.

"I...uh...no..it's not that I...um"

Takano sighed and turned to walk back.

"No!"

Ritsu grabbed his arm.

"What?"  
Ritsu looked up into Takano's eyes, his heart pounding in his ears.

(Kisa) _Just be straight with him._

 _Right._

"Takano-san!"

He grabbed hold of Takano's shirt, yanked him down and kissed him hard.

He pulled away, gasping, and looked up at Takano's surprised face.

"The truth is! The truth is..."

He looked down, unable to look him in the face.

"The truth is, I was really disappointed when I found out we wouldn't be in the same room. Even more so when I found out you would be sharing a room with Yokozawa. I didn't want to fight...and...I didn't want you choosing Yokozawa over me. Honestly, I felt like my heart had been ripped out when you said you'd be better off with him. When Kisa-san told me you two went back to the room together, my heart stopped."

Ritsu looked up.

"I want to be in the same room with you. Not just here, I want to be in your room all the time!"  
"Even though we live next door to each other, it's not close enough. Sometimes I want to break down the wall that divides our apartments so we can be together every night."

"I want to be with you!"

Ritsu panted, his face flushed.

Takano stared down at him, his mouth slightly parted with surprise.

Ritsu felt a tidal wave of heat rush from his head to his toes.

"Uh...ha ahaha."

He stepped back.

"Wow! This is some fever I've got. Yup! I definitely need to go rest because I am spouting nonsense ahaha!"

He turned and started running down the hall, not even stopping when he heard the receptionist yell at him to stop running. He ran into his room and shut the door behind him, sliding down to rest on the floor.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_

 _I can't believe I said that, what was I-_

The door slid open and, once again, he found himself laying on the floor.

Takano stared down at him.

Ritsu stared up, wide-eyed.

"Ah! Editor-in-chief Takano-san! To what do I owe this visit?"

Takano pushed Ritsu back with his foot and closed the door behind him.

"You should have let me finish talking, Onodera."

"Huh?"

Takano sighed.

"I was asking her if there were any more rooms available so we could be together tonight."

"...but I thought you said"

"I was bluffing, you idiot."

Ritsu sat up.

"...bluffing?"

Takano stared deep into his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe I'd ever leave you?"

Ritsu looked down.

"I...I..."

Tears spilled down, hot against his flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu."

Takano cupped his hand around Ritsu's face and kissed his tear-stained eye, running his tongue down his cheek until he reached his mouth.

"Mmph!"

Ritsu closed his eyes as Takano's mouth slowly overtook his. His tongue wavered against Takano's and he could feel himself melting against his sturdy frame.

All of a sudden, he felt himself being lifted in the air.

"Takano-san?!"

"Ritsu."

He stared down at his lover, his eyes turned serious.

"I'm going to make love to you in the onsen."

"Eh? But..."

"Don't worry, it's the middle of the day. Everyone's at the beach right now."

Ritsu tried to protest but his body betrayed him.

 _Oh well_

"Ah! Ta-Takano-san!"  
Ritsu gasped as Takano's hot member eased it's way through the water and into his eager body.

Takano leaned down, pressing Ritsu down against the side of the springs.

"Ritsu" he whispered, huskily, into the shuddering boy's ear.

"Ah!"

Ritsu throbbed, pushing against Takano, taking him in deeper.

"Ritsu." Takano said again, pulling slightly out.

"Don't ever look at anyone but me." He thrust in hard.

"Ah!" Ritsu cried out, throwing himself against the side.

Takano grabbed him by the sides and turned him so they were face to face.

His hand snaked up Ritsu's side and around to his nape.

"Promise me."

Ritsu looked at Takano's serious expression through the steam of the onsen and lowered his eyes.

"I...promise...ah!"

Takano thrust again, holding Ritsu in place.

Ritsu's mind blanked.

All he could see was steam.

All he could feel was Takano, thrusting in and out, in and out.

All he could hear was Takano cry out as he pushed into him, filling him with ecstasy.

"I can't believe how quick the time went." Kisa sighed as he headed towards the car.

Ritsu stared after him.

 _It's hard to believe we go back to work tomorrow._

He felt an arm fall against his neck.

"Y'know, Onodera."

He looked over to see Takano smirking down at him.

"We could always live together, if that's what you want."

Ritsu blushed as the realization of his confession hit him like a train.

"Ba-baka! As if I would ever want to live with you, you're crazy!"

Ritsu shook his arm off and headed down towards the car, a smile forcing it's way onto his face.

-The End


End file.
